Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves
Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves is the third and final chapter of the Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin trilogy by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989) and Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Pooh and His Friends are Back on Agrabah, To Experience the The Wedding of the Century, Aladdin Marries Jasmine, But Then, Bowser Koopa and His Band of Villians Along with The 40 Thieves Led by Cassim and Saluk, Plots To Steal A Magical Scepter, Holding An Oracle, And A Clue To The Biggest Treasure Yet, The Hand of Midas, But Aladdin's Secret Was Beginning to Come True, His Father Is Alive and He's One of The Villains, Now It's Up To Our Friends to Stop Bowser's Plots, Once Again Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Ren and Stimpy, Spot the Puppy, Maya and Miguel, Paco, Danger Mouse, Ernest Penfold, The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Max (the Grinch's Dog), Euchariah, Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, Karai, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Sneech, Takeshi "Big G" Goda, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi,Spike the Dog, Ace Bunny and his friends, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Toucan Sam, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Rita, Runt, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Minverva Mink, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Drawn Together gang, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie, Wishbone, The Masters of Evil, Scar, Utrom Shredder, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Djon, Maleficent, Myotismon, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Pinky and the Brain, Father, the Delightful children, Cree Lincoln, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Dr. Blowhole, Queen La, Arthur and Cecil, and Dr. Facilier guest star in this film. *The Masters of Evil, Scar, Utrom Shredder, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Djon, Maleficent, Myotismon, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Pinky and the Brain, Father, the Delightful children, Cree Lincoln, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Dr. Blowhole, Queen La, Arthur and Cecil, and Dr. Facilier will work for Sa'Luk. *This film will mark the first debut of the DC Animated Movie Universe versions of the Teen Titans. *Utrom Shredder makes his guest appearance in this film, but does not join The Masters of Evil until after Pooh's Adventures of TMNT. *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Negaduck, and Razoul are voiced by Jim Cummings, who also voiced the Shredder in some episodes of the original animated Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series. *Slimer, Zilla, Abu, and Rajah the Tiger are voiced by Frank Welker. *The only reason why Scar is in this movie is because Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala and the Jungle Adventure Crew are having their own adventure alongside Ronald McDonald and his friends in Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronlad McDonald's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, which will not feature him. *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3, Saban's Power Rangers Zeo, and Aladdin and the King of Thieves were released in 1996. *''Batman The Animated Series'', The Adventures of Batman & Robin, Digimon Digital Monsters, And Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''Are Broadcast In The 90's By Fox Kids Network * Digimon the Movie, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie And Ferngully The Last Rainforest Are Released By Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. Inc In The 90's *Digimon Digital Monsters season 1, ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers in Space were made by Saban Entertainment and Toei Company. Ltd. *The film will be dedicated in memory of Robin Williams who committed suicide on August 11, 2014. *Reese Ambler originally planned to the second co-director of this film, but it turned out that he retired in 2016, so it will be just David Graham and Yakko Warner making this film. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams